Gath
Gath is one of the three major landmasses on the Planet Dorn, and serves as the main setting for Gath's Rock. Being divided into two parts by the Great Neld River, Gath is very rugged and its history is paved with wars and conflict, however it remains generally peaceful. Gath is ruled by the Erelion Empire and is divided into six provinces; Nemehk, Yargundel, Hjolfris, Erdyr, Winter Ridge, and the Orcish Federation. For all locations in specific regions, see here. History Beginnings Dorn was created as a sacred place of the gods, placing the energy and power of every god into a planetary sphere, creating Dorn. Why they did or exactly how many other planets may have mortals on them is uncertain. Life evolved as normal for millions of years, as the gods watched it evolve into different lifeforms. Eventually, they would begin developing cultures and civilization began. The first race to fully evolve was the Narhae, who came from their large lion ancestors. The second was the Humans and Orcs to the north, and finally Tatlian, who came from their wild reptilian roots to the southeast, which was once inhabited with many rainforests and swamps. By over 20,000 years before the First Era, the civilizations began to spread around their respective areas and branch out across Gath. Eventually, they'd meet and thus conflict would be caused between races over land. Some got used to others and some enslaved others. This cycle would go on even into civilized time thousands of years later. Around 3,000 years before Neldeth would come along, a large mass migration of Elves would arrive in the southeast from the sacred lands of Aeturi. They would settle and make the land their own, as well as bring their religion and magic (which was barely a discovered concept by Gath's natives). However, the elves and Tatlian would meet and result in the destruction of Erdyr's rainforests by the elves' magical powers. The elves made the land flat and lush, just how they like it, and colonized it. Along with them came the non-indigenous Coeurl. The first empires began popping up around this time as well, the first of which was the great Nane empire, comprised of Humans, which conquered all of future-Yargundel and Nemehk. As it went eastward, the Narhae and Elves waged war on them and halted them. To the northwest, the Orcs rebelled as the Emperor betrayed them. Eventually, the entire empire fell after only 200 years, because of its own people rebelling and overthrowing it. This empire inspired all races to begin forming their own major Kingdoms, thus organized warfare began. First Era Second Era Third Era Provinces * [[Nemehk|'Nemehk']] - also called the "Capitol", Nemehk serves as the capital and dominant province of Gath. It is mostly flatlands, with some hilly forests to the northeast, and desert to the north. No race is native to this province, thus causing many wars and much conquering over it. * [[Hjolfris|'Hjolfris']] - homeland of the Narhae, Hjolfris is very rugged, mountainous, and bitter, as well as dangerous. It contains many political clan Houses, and thus much rivalry. It is home to the highest point in Gath, Mount Kloaz. * [[Erdyr|'Erdyr']] - homeland of the Elves, Erdyr is cut in half by mountains. The south is mostly forested swamps, while the north is sandy dunes. It is a very sacred and magical land, prized by elves for thousands of years, and originally inhabited by Tatli. It is the only one where Coeurl can be found, and has three political Houses. Erdyr is seen as a democratic, civilized high society. * [[Yargundel|'Yargundel']] - homeland to Humans, and the second largest province, it rivals with Nemehk over Gath influence. Mostly lush flatlands and tropical forest to the south, the north is cooled by mountainous winds. Its people are very diverse and assimilated in its culture, making it relatively peaceful. * [[Winter Ridge|'Winter Ridge']] - as the name suggests, the land farthest north in Gath is very rugged, mountainous, and cold. Even to its south, it is still very cold and covered in snow. This province and Yargundel share the White Sea. This is the homeland of Humans. * [[Orcish Federation|'Orcish Federation']] (Naranthe) - once a great kingdom, this province, homeland to Orcs, is a very rocky and mountainous island, and holds Naranthe's Peak, the largest volcano in Gath. Like Hjolfris, the Orcish Fed has many clan Houses that hold power. The province became a Federation due to conflicts with the empire. Government Since Neldeth conquered and united all of Gath, the continent has generally been ruled by a single empire monarchy, with some provinces dropping out now and then, or having civil wars. They also have been generally lead by Humans. The first full empire was the Neldeth Empire, which lasted from 1E 1 to 1E 667. During this time, Gath was in time of relative prosperity. Immediately after the end, the Celvett Empire came into being. Its 418-year history was full of wars and division, and most notably was elvish. Between 1E 1085 and the Ersei Trials in 1E 1500, which established political Houses across Gath and the Royal Committee, there was a major interregnum and Gath remained separated for over 400 years. With the Ersei Trials came the election of nobleman Arynvar Darian as Emperor, starting the Darian Empire, which would last only 275 years, before being overthrown. The remaining 2000 years would see Gath be led by short-lived or little notable rulers, who would never reunite or unify the continent again. However, this ended when Raelund Erelion conquered most of Gath in 3E 889 and began the Erelion Empire, which continues today, after 400 years so far, with Empress Bothela Erelion II. Each province has its own form of individual government, with leaders such as Kings and High Chief, or in Erdyr's case, Council Grandmaster. Each city or village has its own form of municipal government, led by Jarls, Chiefs, or Counts. Culture Religion The most popular religion of Gath is Aishin, which has origins in Orcish culture. However, there are many hundreds of religions associated with hundreds of cultures around the continent, which is clearly very diverse. Each race has their own native religious pantheon of one or more gods. Examples include the monotheistic Elven religion that worships once-mortal magical Urcil, and the Narhae religion worshiping Lord Tryst. More darker religions include the Cult of Lulyk. Demographics The population of Gath cannot be accurately measured exactly, but can be estimated to around 8 million people per province, making about 50 million people on the whole continent. The majority race appears to be Humans, followed by either Elves or Orcs, then Narhae, and finally Tatlian. Gath's rock A glowing lined magical stone, named Gath's Rock, or the Stone of Miracles, was discovered thousands of years ago by the ancients, yet its exact origins are disputed (some look towards the elves of Aeturi). The stone is believed to indirectly keep harmony and peace throughout Gath, and there are many cases to back it up. In 3E 1299, the stone was broken into six pieces and spread around Gath by sorcerer Elum Fi, inciting chaos throughout the continent.Category:Locations Category:Wiki pages